OBJECTIVES: 1. Develop a methodology for the institutionalization (meaning inter-agency coordination and long-term maintenance) of rape victim services. 2. Implement a program applying that institutionalization methodology to the rape intervention model of Kansas City's Metropolitan Organiztion to Counter Sexual Assault and a reformulation of the role and operations of the Kansas City, Missouri Police Department Sex Crimes Unit. 3. Evaluate the impact of the program on the rape intervention goals of increased public awareness, reduced victimization impact, increased apprehensions and increased convictions.